KP in Why does Ron lose his pants?
by Aero Tendo
Summary: I believe the title says it all. It is a oneshot deal and should be funny. I hope that you all like my little twist on why his pants always fall. Enjoy and please review!


**KP in Why Does Ron Lose His Pants?**

**AN:** Ever wonder why Ron loses his pants at silly times and not in more critical times? Here's my take on it.

Ron was sitting at the desk in his room, which had his dad's old computer, and as it ran slow he thought, "Someday I'm going to get a new computer… yeah and I'll become a millionaire in my lifetime. Man… I'm never going to get a new computer."

He shakes his head after that sad thought and clicks on a link on the desktop that launches a direct connection to Wade. He knows from experience on Kim's computer that the response is usually almost instant but on his computer it takes a minute or two.

Wade's face shows up and he says, "Hi Ron! What can I do for you?" The image on his screen would skip a couple of frames every so often but then problems like this was one of the reasons his dad gave it to him.

Ron smiles back at his friend, "Hey Wade! I was hoping to talk to you about something. You can't know Kim know we ever had this conversation. Please promise me."

Wade is puzzled and intrigued at the same time as the two crime fighters were usually very tight and almost never had any secrets from each other. He wondered what Ron would want to talk to him about that he couldn't tell Kim? He nods before he says, "Sure Ron. This conversation never happened."

Ron's goofy smile gets bigger as he says, "Thanks Wade!"

Wade picks up his soda next to his computer and says, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that you couldn't talk to Kim about?" before he starts to sip from it.

Ron looks half-serious as he says, "Wade, can you make it so my pants fall down or rip off of me in some way without making it seem obvious?"

Wade's eyes go wide and he spits out his drink! He thinks, "What did Ron just say!" as he wipes his mouth off of any remaining liquid. After a moment to collect himself he looks at Ron on his screen and says, "What did you say Ron?"

Ron gets all nervous and looks around for a moment as he says, "I want to know if you can make my pants fall off."

Wade says, "Why would you WANT to do that?" His voice full of shock that any guy would be asking what Ron was asking.

Ron brings his eyes back to Wade before he says, "Because of Kim."

Wade blinks and then there's a long pause before he blinks again. He was a supergenius but even this defied logic! He says a bit louder than he intended, "Why do you want me to make your pants fall off because of Kim?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Actually it is more like _for_ KP as much as it is for me." He sees how Wade seems even more confused so he sighs and knows he'll have to tell it all. He had hoped Wade would just say "Yes" and it would all be over already but it didn't look like it was going to be that easy.

Ron says, "Do you remember the last mission a week ago?" He waits until he sees Wade nod before he continues, "Well, I caught my pants on that fence and ripped them… remember?"

Wade nods as he wonders where Ron is going with all this. His mind still in shock so he just remains quiet as he listens to Ron.

Ron says, "Wellllllllllll…when that happened, I saw a side of KP that I hadn't seen before. She didn't see me as just a friend but as a guy and… I liked that look." His voice trails off as he looks down.

Wade had always seen their relationship as close and suspected that they might one day become boyfriend/girlfriend but _this_ was certainly a interesting way to get a girl to see a guy as something more. He says, "And so you hope that by losing your pants more often you can get Kim to see you more as a guy and not as some genderless friend?"

Ron rubs the back of his neck as he looks back up at Wade on the screen and he says, "Man, you sure know how to hurt a guy Wade… but yeah."

Wade says, "Sorry Ron, I didn't mean it like that. I could do that to your pants but I'll make sure that they only come off at silly moments and not at serious ones. I don't want you running for your life and your pants fall down to your ankle, causing you to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself."

Ron's face brightens up, "Then… that means you'll do it?" His face showed such hope and happiness.

Wade leans back into his chair and says, "Yeah, I'll do it. Now, I can see why you didn't want Kim to find out. You don't have to worry about me ever telling her about this one, I'd just as rather forget this one."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks Wade! As KP would say, You Rock!" He sees his friend smile at the comment and hears Wade say, "You're welcome Ron. Well, if there are no other clothing change requests… I think I'll get back to work on updating the website."

Ron chuckles and says, "Thanks again Wade, I really appreciate this!" He then closes the connection.

The next morning, Wade gets a incoming signal from Kim on the Kimmunicator and he opens up the connection immediately.

Kim smiles at Wade as she says, "Hey there, how's it going Wade?" He smiles back and says, "It is going good Kim. I've got your website updated and with the changes I made, the response for mission requests will be even faster now."

Kim continues to smile as she says, "Thanks Wade, you rock!" which gets a very pleased smile from Wade.

Kim leans back in her chair that was in her bedroom since it was still pretty early and before Ron would normally show up at her house. She says, "Hey Wade, mind if I ask you something strange?"

Wade nods as he says, "Sure thing Kim. What's on your mind?"

Kim says, "Well… it involves Ron."

Wade looks at Kim curiously before he says, "What do you mean Kim?"

Kim blushes slightly as she says, "Well… Ron said something the other day at Bueno Nacho that got me thinking."

Wade raises his cup and sips from it before putting it down. He then says, "What did he say?" As he has a feeling that he knew where this was going.

Kim says, "Well, he mentioned the pants thing on a mission about a week ago."

Wade nods and says, "Yeah, he ripped a big hole in them and you could see his underwear."

Kim's blush didn't go away as she says, "Um… yeah, his underwear." She thinks that she saw a little skin under the underwear as well but she didn't want to tell Wade that. She then says, "Anyway, he asked me if I liked seeing him in his underwear and I… hesitated."

Wade looks puzzled as he says, "You did? Why?" He is surprised when Kim says, "Well because until that moment, I had never really thought of him as a guy, after all this is Ron we're talking about and he's like been my best friend since Pre-K."

Kim thinks, "Plus he looked really cute in those boxers of his." Before she says, "I don't know… do you think it is wrong for me to be thinking about my best friend like this? I mean I just might be stressing over nothing and besides how often are his pants going to rip anyway?"

Wade thinks, "More often than you think." Before he says, "Well, how would you feel if it did happen Kim? Do you think if it happened enough that it might change how you think or feel about Ron?"

Kim cheeks go slightly pink as she says, "I don't know Wade. I mean this is Ron we're talking about… wouldn't it be weird to go thinking about my best friend like that?"

Wade says, "I don't know Kim, but historically best friends have always been the ones that end up being the best couples."

Kim shakes her head and gives Wade a raised eyebrow look, "Are you suggesting that Ron and I could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Wade smiles a little as he says, "Well you are already that if you think about it, you're a girl and he's a boy!" He then leans back laughing at his own bad joke, which makes Kim frustrated and angry.

Kim says, "Wade! Ron is…Ron! He's not a guy but a friend! Oh never mind! I can see this topic is pointless!" and closes the connection to fume for a few more minutes.

Wade is surprised at the sudden cut off and knew he'd have to apologize to her when she had a chance to cool off. He gets back to working on Ron's mission pants and puts in a small chip in them that could be washed with the normal laundry and the small device would enable Ron's pants to fall off or be ripped off if he hooked up the grappling hook wrong on ground level. He grinned as he thought about that last bit, he wondered what Kim would think when Ron's pants come sailing up at her. He laughs for a minute at the mental image of Ron and Kim before he gets back to work.

When Ron shows up some time later, Kim is still a little bit ticked at Wade and Ron is left wondering what put her in a bad mood. Still, Ron being the friend that he was didn't pry and just figured that Kim's little brothers had done something yet once again to upset her like post her diary on the net or something just as bad.

**Epilogue:**

Ron is hooking up his grappling hook to his pants and the device inside detects the right conditions so it loosens the stitches until almost the slightest movement would cause the pants to fall right off!

Ron says, "Coming KP!" and launches the grappler from the hair dryer/grappling gun which causes his pants to rip right off and sail high up into the air to land right on Kim's head!

Kim pulls the pants off her face and looks down at him while he looks surprised at Kim while he is left standing there in his blue boxers with white dots on them. She blushes for a moment before she tosses his pants back down at him and says, "Ron! Put your pants back on!"

Ron says, "S-sure KP!" and pulls them back on, using his belt to keep them up while he thinks, "Wade did it! Boo-yah!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone. I hope you enjoyed my one-shot on this. I thought it was funny how Ron didn't lose his pants in falls or parachuting but they'd fall at a drop of a hat in other moments. I think this also helped bring Kim into seeing Ron for more of a guy than just as a friend over the years. Please share your thoughts and review:D  



End file.
